dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tritonis
Shalako's malign act was discovered and the Shalakites turned on him, killing him with their spears. They then set about to slaughter as many of his family members as they could find, including his surviving wives. Shalako's son, Dardanus, survived the massacre however and remained hidden for many years. Following the death of Shalako, the monarchy of Tritonis was passed to the venerable, but wise, King Stearn. ]] Over the span of centuries, Tritonis survived as an isolationist settlement beneath the seas. Those who survived the cataclysm adapted to their new marine environment. The dominant race in Tritonis were the Mer-people, men and women with the upper body of a humanoid and the lower tail of a fish. While their neighbors in Poseidonis expanded their technological capabilities, the Tritonians preferred concentrating their knowledge in the realms of magic. Several years ago, Tritonis was ruled by the merman known as King Firft. Firft was a glory seeker who held fast to the old traditions. Inwardly though, he always envied the riches of Poseidonis. His niece, S'Ona, was married to Iqula - the finest warrior in all of Tritonis. S'Ona knew that her uncle was unfit to rule and initiated schemes to put her husband on the throne of Tritonis. At this time, Tritonis was the target of the Ocean Master who attacked all of the major Atlantean cities in an effort to acquire the twelve Zodiac Crystals that would give him supreme power. Ocean Master's scheme was foiled by his brother Aquaman. Tritonis was devastated in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but was rebuilt not long after. A short time later, King Firft learned that Poseidonis had been attacked by the sovereign nation of Oumland. He sent his finest warriors, led by Iqula to Poseidonis to impose a forced protection of the city. This action met with resistance from Aquaman who defeated Iqula in one-on-one combat. Firft was ousted when he and several warriors cast their lot with Black Manta and attacked the surface world. Iqula sided with Aquaman in defending Poseidonis and the surface world and even arrested several of his former comrades. Aquaman (Volume 4) #4-6 With Firft gone, Iqula became the new king of Tritonis. He maintained the city's isolationist traditions and had little to do with Poseidonis after the Black Manta affair. A short time later, Poseidon suffered great turmoil once again as the entire city began to slowly rise to the surface. Hundreds of displaced Poseidonians were forced to seek refuge in Tritonis. King Iqula reluctantly allowed them to enter the city, even though it went against all of their most rigid beliefs. When the situation worsened, Iqula had the Poseidonians pressed into servitude. Ultimately, it was the young mage Tempest who convinced Iqula to let the Poseidonians return to their home city. Aquaman (Volume 5) #36 | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Lori Lemaris * Ronal * Little Mermaid * King Iqula * Queen S'Ona * King Firft * Merd * Ritar | Notes = | Trivia = * Tritonis is named for the Olympian god of the tides, Triton, the son of Poseidon, Lord of all the sea. * Tritonis is also the name of a salt water lake in Libya, North Africa. According to legend, this was also the home of the Haliad sea nymph, also named Tritonis. | Links = }} Category:Aquaman